the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Flower
|image= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-13-Fauna-Jay.jpeg |imagecaption= |airDate= February 11, 2019 |writer= Sam Sheridan |director= Patty Jenkins |previousEpisode= Phenomenon of Interference |nextEpisode= Matador }} is the third episode of ‘I Am the Night.’ It premiered on Monday, February 11, 2019, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis A visit from Billis and the LAPD leaves Jay wondering how close he's getting to the truth. Fauna must reconcile Corinna's revelations with the suspicion that Corinna is hiding Fauna's mother, Tamar. [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/i-am-night/i-am-night-episode-synopses I Am the Night Episodes Synopses — .] Cast Starring *Chris Pine as Jay Singletary *India Eisley as Fauna Hodel *Jefferson Mays as George Hodel *Leland Orser as Peter Sullivan *Yul Vazquez as Billis *Dylan Smith as Sepp *Golden Brooks as Jimmy Lee *Jay Paulson as Ohls *Justin Cornwell as Terrence Shye *Connie Nielsen as Corinna Hodel Guest Starring *Lucy Ballard as *Brian Bradley Jr. as Nero *Ebony Jo-Ann as Big Momma *Shoniqua Shandai as Tina *Arlen Escarpeta as Xander *Theo Marshall as Detective Cuddy *Donis Leonard Jr. as *Devon Bostick as Thommy Co-Starring *John Laughlin as Captain Foster *Hayley Marie Norman as Amber *Alexander Kanellakos as Walking Bar Patron *Monique Green as Nina *Kai Andersen as Dress cutter #3 *Matthew Dennis Lewis as Officer Jennings *Donna Simone Johnson as Tanya *Mashka Wolfe as Woman 2 *Peter James Smith as Bookstore Clerk *Kourtney Devinny as Young Tamar *Marlies Bauer Bell as Women 1 *Cecil Elmore Jr. as Mike jones *Elester Latham as Cook *Quintyne Lawrence as Bar Patron *Ashley Hale Spellman as Woman *Stefan Lysenko as Writer / Artist #2 Quotes :Dr. George Hodel: "All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." :Billis (to Jay): "You know they say, only the guily ones fall asleep. Cause the innocent ones are too nervous." :Detective Ohls (to Jay): "I'm out of favors, you're out of friends." :Fauna (to Jimmy Lee): "What about all of this? What about George Hodel?" Gallery IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Script-Excerpt-Jay-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-13-Fauna-Jay.jpeg IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Jay.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Sepp.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Jay-01.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Jay-02.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Peter-Jay.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Jay-03.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Horned-Hodel.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-George-Hodel.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Jay-Chili-Johns.png File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Jay-Singletary.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Fauna-Jay-Dinner.jpg Photo by Clay Enos, Eddy Chen and Barry J. Holmes. of [[TNT]] '' Videos I Am the Night "Hype" Dark Flower TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 3 “Don’t You Dare” CLIP TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 3 “What’s Your Name?” CLIP TNT I Am the Night Inside "Dark Flower" TNT Notes *Chris Pine’s character is notorious for getting thrown out of his favorite hot spot, King Eddy Saloon. Popular since it’s opening, this LA dive is known for carrying the oldest liquor license in Los Angeles. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1095147324807004160 ''I Am the Night — LA History, King Eddy Saloon.] * Chris Pine’s character “digs” the infamous Chili John’s diner in DTLA. Can you believe the oyster cracker was invented here? Owner John Isaac complained about the mess of saltine crackers when you add them to your chili. Thus spurring the birth of the oyster cracker. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1095150441346883584 I Am the Night — LA History, Chili John's.] *During the opening sex party scene, Dr. George Hodel was muttering “A Dream Within a Dream” by Edgar Allan Poe. References Category:Episodes (I Am the Night)